


Let me explain my magic

by ofiuciocontuco



Category: Green Eggs and Ham (Cartoon), Green Eggs and Ham - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Episode Related, M/M, as always, how the episode "box" should have been, if it were even more gayer, if you forget the lack of air being in a box could be a romantic moment, sam is flirting as always and guy didn't notice..., there is poetry too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofiuciocontuco/pseuds/ofiuciocontuco
Summary: They were traveling by box and there was nothing better to do than chatt. Guy tried to discover the reason of Sam's luck while Sam trying to explain his magic found a great chance to flirt.
Relationships: Guy Am I & Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham), Guy Am I/Sam I Am (Green Eggs and Ham)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 128





	Let me explain my magic

“Green eggs and ham on a stick? bestest carnival food ever. Wanna try?” the little hairy imp offered to his grumpy companion “they’re really good in a box!” The disgusting fried food was pointed at his face, Guy tried to protect himself from its appearance and its foul aroma. 

_How people avoid poisoning after exposing themselves to such harmful substances?_ was one of the many question that he would never get 

“No, I will not eat them in a box” he groaned “wait, how did you pay for that?” questioned immediately with avid curiosity the brown hat one, if they didn’t have enough money to afford a bus ticket, they shouldn't have been able to afford junk food

“I didn’t. I struck up a conversation with the vendor and he gave them to me for free” Sam replied deviously .

Technically, it was a half true. He truly talked with the vendor but the part when the vendor gave the free food was a bit sugarcoated. Well, you know what people say, what the eye don't see the wallet don't grieve for...He didn’t feel bad for a petty theft, it was barely his fault. _After all, people should be extremely cautious with friendly strangers_ Sam thought to himself while he continued eating 

The annoying chewing of his friend was running out the little patience that Guy had left

A mildly upset chuckle escaped from his lips “of course, why wouldn’t they be free? Stuff always turns out fine for Sam.” Guy sputtered indignantly “You do wrong and win. I do right, and it all blows up in my face!”

Sam stopped his jaw clenching for a brief moment and stared at him dumbly.

“When her hat landed in my hands, I really thought your luck rubbed off on me. That I received some of that special Sam-I-Am mojo.” Said while angrily switched their hats

“I end up doused, and soused, and fished and flattened. And when I try to be honest, suddenly, I’m Randy” Guy snarled his voice rising as his anger flared

Sam approached to his friend slowly, carelessly. “I thought you were Dave” while touching the other’s lap.

“Never mind! I’m through with you” he bawled it out

In one easy move Guy buried himself in plastic gravel with the same professionality that a Chickeraffe buries itself in the ground before sleeping. Finally, the hairy mass that didn’t stop mumbling and cursing, sank down until his brown hat was only visible.

Sam abandoned his comfortable pose and approached the location of his partner

"knock, knock" Sam exclaimed with a childish tone as he knocked the hat 

“No ‘knock, knock’ jokes right now” grunted the voice under his feet

“Oh, but this one is really good. I’m sure you would love to hear it, so knock, knock”

“Who’s there?”

“Annie”

“Annie who?”

“Annie thing you can do if you trust in yourself”

Guy’s heart warmed for a little while, his words touched him. He decided to go out for a moment and show his embarrassing face to the world (well, technically the box). He dug himself up to watch Sam settle into his lap like a cat. 

“You’re as unbearable as you are adorable” In a moment of weakness, Guy caressed the yellowish fur

“I know, my mum used to say that a lot to me” he mumbled in response as wrapping his thin arms around the other’s lap. Sam bit his bottom lip and panted to the rhythm of caresses, he was totally surrendered to the touch of his companion. He smiled adoringly up at Guy, his eyes wide and worshipful. If only he could see his obvious emotions, he had never fallen so hard for anybody before.

“I bet you inherited your luck from your mum” exclaimed the brown hat man

Sam opened his eyes perplexed. _Why did he had to ruin it saying something about his mum?_

Even though it wasn’t his friend’s intention, the sweet atmosphere broked.

“Uhm..yeah” He replied sadly, as he straightened out “that and a little personal magic” joked Sam trying his best to smile again

“Personal magic?”

“I have my own spells if you know what I mean” he whispered with a gesture with his hands as sharing a secret

“I don’t. I never know what you’re talking about” groaned Guy recovering his usual grouchy attitude

“And that is what makes our friendship have an aura of mystery and novelty that never ends!” he happily replied while he hugged the tallest one

“Aghh respect personal space Sam, we’ve talked about this”

He blinked at his friend astonished. A second ago they were just nuzzling and now no hugs were allowed . 

“Okey-doke” he sighed resigned to play along “Ante up. What we should do, is work in your magic so you could have your own luck” he said as leveled a bold finger at Guy's furry chest.

The brown hat man growled, annoyed

“I called it my chaosuality spell. When I need to be lucky I think how everything is just a result of chance and causality and then I happily surrender to chaos”

“ so what? you just press the random mode and wait till everything turns out fine at the end? That’s dumb” 

“That’s how I play my life” Sam shrugged 

“Life isn’t a game”

“You know that’s your problem, you don’t play around, you always worry too much” he said dangerously approaching to Guy’s back, the boy barely noticed him. He was too obfuscated with his own mind, his own pessimism to notice how the little twat was breaking his personal space once again. 

“Come on, chill out!” cronned the yellow little devil as he rubbed his shoulders “All will turn out well in one way or another, even the sad moments have their bright side” the massage began to change, now his hand gently caressed the other’s chest

“There is no bright side if there is only sadness and failure in your life” he grumbled bitterly as he took off sam’s arms, he didn’t know that if he had let his partner continue massaging him, he would have continued in an inappropriate manner. 

“Well...I would dare to say that’s a problem of perspective” said Sam while he layed down and playfully added “If you can tell that you’re sad it’s because you were happy at some point, and if you were happy once, why wouldn’t you be happy again?”

“Following your logic, life only gives us happiness so it could trample us like insects”

“Geez, I bet you were the favorite student of the most depressed philosophy teacher in your high school”

Sam stood up, he could feel his head touching the top of the box. He raised his finger, with a gesture only comparable to a president before giving a speech or a ruffian who shamelessly stands on a jury to declare that nothing was his fault.

“Life would have no flavor without a little of happiness and a pinch of tragedy. For example: if you wouldn’t have failed your interview, we wouldn’t have met, so then we would have never been briefcase buddies or team Jenkins and we would have never had so many wonderful adventures”

“You’re just listing the terrible things that happened in my life without any closure. Let’s face it, my life is a dirty joke and you Sam, you’re just the executioner of a cruel fate”

“This kind of reminds me of a song”

“oh, no! Life isn’t a musical, don’t sing” he growled drily while covering his ears

“Fine, I'll recite it for you” 

Sam cleared his throat

“All will be fine, I’ve decided  
Even if it was necessary to be wounded  
All was all worth it, even a little bit  
Because to be with you now  
Deep down I know, that somehow  
I’ve paid well for every tear my dear  
And then, I stopped being worried  
because what the tree has of flowery  
Lives from what it has buried”

He finished his impromptu speech, but Guy did not say anything

For a moment the cheeks of both went red.

Guy had never heard such a song and he sensed that his friend had invented it for the occasion. _But why would someone go to all that trouble just for his smile?_ Maybe he was over-thinking it. _Come on! It was just another one of Sam’s games, a twisted way to make fun of him...who could understand that fizzy hairball? right?_

The box was silent and Guy was tense. He’d never seen Sam so motionless before. He didn’t even know Sam could become quiet

A great tremor suddenly appeared, their bodies were shaking to the roar of the truck’s engine. The movements became more and more frenzied and erratic,as if the truck had taken a bad road or something. Inside, Guy felt a swirl of uncomfortable limbs.

He could feel Sam’s little body pressed against his own, his cheeks reddened even more.

The box turned and without any kindness was thrown onto the sidewalk.

Their faces were very close to each other, their noses almost touching. He could feel the heaviness in their hearts, almost beating at the same time. Guy stared at Sam’s face, raw to the touch. Those black eyes that went brighter and those hairy lips that now were strangely tempting.

He could almost taste Sam’s warm breath

His lips were furrowing when his sanity awoke. _What the hell was he doing? They were just friends_

Guy abruptly turned away, separating himself from the other’s body

Once again, Sam pretended that the rejection didn’t hurt, with a huge, jagged smile he shouted 

“Well, we’ve arrived” and then he broke his cardboard prison with one fist

The light bathed Guy’s face, who still didn’t know what to think or feel...

**Author's Note:**

> Okey guys, I wanna start thanking a lot to the whole fandom! we're growing so fast, it's so touching. You all are a bunch of sweethearts, I've never had a draw for a fic or so many offers for beta-reading, seriously thank you. 
> 
> This chapter was beta-readed by 3 persons!! can you believe it? So, let's all give a big round of applause to: 
> 
> -Azulytoons: she is a very talented and young artist (check her insta https://www.instagram.com/p/B5HUm7kleT1/ or twitter https://twitter.com/AzulyToons/status/1197375736035852289 ) 
> 
> \- @sky_voice: she is a wonderful writer and you should totally read her Yu-Gi-Oh! fics (https://archiveofourown.org/works/18652168)
> 
> -Alexis: from all the beta readers is the only one who is natural in english and it was a huuuge help for the witting (Alexis told me once that writes books and I would love to read them some day)
> 
> And of course, thank you for reading all this!


End file.
